1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an update notification system for an information communication system using a computer network. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a home-page updating notification apparatus for notifying such information that a content of a home page is updated to a user in the Internet, and is also directed to a program recording medium used in the home-page updating notification apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, while using home pages on the WWW (World Wide Web) of the Internet, home-page users may widely transmit various sorts of information. In general, the contents of these home-pages are regularly, or irregularly updated.
As to home-page updating occasions, various situations may occur. For instance, in the case that one person accesses the same home page several times so as to gain information thereof, if the content of this home page is irregularly updated, then he necessarily should read the same content of the home page several times. In another case, while a person could not read even once an updated content of one home page, this content is further updated.
Under such a circumstance, conventionally, it is practically difficult to effectively acquire various sorts of information from such home pages, the contents of which are irregularly updated.